


Compilation de ficlets

by Calimera



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Countries Using Human Names, Family, Friendship, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drôles ou tristes, relations platoniques ou romantiques, à notre époque ou dans les fins fonds de l'histoire, ceci est une compilation de divers ficlets ayant attrait à Hetalia. Essentiellement du FrUk-UkFr, FACE family, et de l'Historical Hetalia.</p><p><b><span class="u">Chapitre 1 :</span></b> La vérité est dans le vin (Alfred et Arthur)<br/><b><span class="u">Chapitre 2 :</span></b> Boum ! (Francis, Napoléon et Junot)<br/><b><span class="u">Chapitre 3 :</span></b> A Rose by Any Other Name (Arthur et Francis, FrUk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La vérité est dans le vin

**Author's Note:**

> **Voici une compilation de ficlets que j'avais commencé à écrire il y a un moment, dans l'espoir de me redonner l'envie et la motivation d'écrire et de reprendre mes écrits en cours pour ce fandom. Je compte en poster plusieurs (ce sera un par chapitre), j'ignore à quel rythme cela dit, mais plusieurs ont déjà été écrits. La plupart seront des FrUk/UkFr, certains sur la FACE family, beaucoup sur Francis aussi, mais j'essayerai de varier avec d'autres personnages et peut-être d'autres pairings (platoniques ou romantiques) ainsi que d'écrire quelques personnages historiques. Ce n'est pas grand chose, juste des écrits courts et modestes pour m'amuser et m'aider à me relancer dans l'écriture. N'hésitez pas à laisser des idées en commentaires si vous voulez, je pourrais toujours en reprendre quelques-unes (sachez simplement que je n'écris pas de USUK, FRUS et Franada si ce n'est pas platonique)**
> 
> **Diclaimer :** **Hetalia ne m'appartient pas !**
> 
> **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un Anglais et un Américain entrent dans un bar...

Une fois n'étant pas coutume, Arthur se permit un moment détente au bar le plus proche après la réunion des nations. Une fois étant moins coutume, c'était Alfred qui était, ce soir, son compagnon de beuverie. Celui-ci ayant été moins insupportable que d'habitude pendant la réunion, et Francis étant parti avec le bouffeur de tomates et l'albinos à l'égo démesuré qu'il appelait ses amis, Arthur avait décidé de l'inviter à boire un verre avec lui, ce qu'Alfred avait accepté avec son habituel enthousiasme.

Arthur devait se l'avouer, il passait un bon moment avec Alfred. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Alfred, comme à son habitude, ne raconte une bêtise qui fit cracher à Arthur le contenu de son verre.

\- De quoi, de quoi ? Il n'y a _absolument_ rien entre Francis et moi !

\- Aaaah bon ? Tu avais pourtant dit, la nuit précédente au téléphone, que tu le trouvais séduisant, le taquina Alfred avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui mais j'étais saoul cette nuit-là ! répliqua Arthur d'un air féroce. Je n'ai jamais toute ma tête lorsque je bois, tu le sais bien !

Le sourire d'Alfred s'agrandit plus, si possible.

\- Ah oui ? Moi, j'ai plus tendance à croire que la vérité sort de la bouche des personnes saoules... tu sais ce qu'on dit : _In vino veritas_...

Arthur se jeta sur lui d'un air furieux avec la ferme intention de corriger l'odieux gamin, Alfred répondit à son attaque en rigolant. Dans son coin, le barman soupirait avec l'air de quelqu'un qui avait assisté à cette scène de nombreuses fois. _Encore ces deux rigolos..._


	2. Boum !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une bataille qui tourne mal et c'est Francis et Napoléon qui se retrouvent prisonniers dans une tente du camp ennemi. Heureusement, Napoléon a des soldats, dont un aide de camp, dévoués !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pour alili lunamoon, qui affectionne énormément le personnage de Junot ;)**
> 
> **Disclaimer : Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, Junot et Napoléon s'appartiennent à eux seuls (et à l'Histoire, sans doute) **

La campagne militaire de Napoléon Bonaparte, alors général, s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices, rencontrant plus de victoires que de défaites. Francis lui-même commençait à ressentir l'euphorie partagée par son général. Celle de la victoire, et du sentiment que rien ne se mettrait en travers de leur chemin.

 

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent capturer après une bataille.

 

– Cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, soupira Francis.

 

Ils se trouvaient ligotés, l'un derrière l'autre, mains attachées au niveau d'un poteau soutenant une des tentes du camp ennemi.

 

– Je ne vous le fait pas dire ! grogna Bonaparte. Nous faire capturer ainsi comme des bleus !

 

– Calmez-vous Bonaparte, ils ne vont pas nous garder indéfiniment…, tenta de résonner Francis.

 

– Oui, après une demande de rançon ou le retrait de nos troupes ! Et quelle humiliation ce sera pour nous ! pesta Bonaparte.

 

– Calmez-vous, et essayons de nous défaire de nos liens, dit Francis en gesticulant ses poignets dans une tentative de déserrer les liens.

 

– Ces liens sont solides, répondit Bonaparte qui faisait de même. Ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte !

 

– Vous commencez à vous faire un nom en Europe, Bonaparte, lui fit remarquer Francis. Il est normal que l'on commence à vous prendre pour une menace.

 

– Je prendrais cela comme un compliment ! répondit Bonaparte, commençant à s’essouffler à force de travailler ses liens.

 

– Attendez, est-ce que vous êtes à portée de mes liens ? demanda Francis, frappé par une idée soudaine.

 

Un bruit de tissu se fit entendre, alors que Bonaparte bougeait derrière lui et Francis sentit une main chaude sur les siennes.

 

– Oui… d'ici là je peux essayer de dénouer vos liens à l'aveugle, répondit Bonaparte qui avait compris l'idée de Francis.

 

– Et si vous y arrivez, je pourrais dénouer les votre, ajouta Francis.

 

Alors que Bonaparte s'acharnait à essayer de dénouer les liens de Francis, ce dernier surveillait en fixant la sortie de tente, s'assurant que personne n'allait entrer pour remarquer leur petit stratagème.

 

– Je suis content que ce ne soit pas l'armée d'Arthur, commenta Francis dans sa barbe. Je n'aurais pas fini d'en entendre parler...

 

Un bruit assourdissant retentit soudainement, faisant trembler la terre et faisant hennir de terreur les chevaux et faisant hurler les soldats alentours. Francis et Bonaparte eux-mêmes furent déstabilisés et, synchroniquement, regardèrent en direction de la sortie de tente.

 

– C'était…, commença Francis, le souffle coupé.

 

– Une explosion, sans le moindre doute, acheva Bonaparte, ses yeux d'aigle ne quittant pas la sortie de tente.

 

Des bruits d'assaut retentirent alors, accompagnés de bruits de canons et de mitraillette.

 

– Le camp est attaqué ! constata, en une exclamation, Francis.

 

– Nos ennemis sont donc occupés, répondit Bonaparte. Il faut donc se dépêcher de nous libérer et en profiter pour s'enfuir le plus discrètement possible, pour qu'ils ne remarquent notre absence que lorsque le combat sera fini.

 

– Il n'y a pas d'autre armée que la nôtre, en plus de celle qui nous retient captifs, dit Francis soudainement songeur. À moins que nos ennemis aient été rejoints par des alliés, cela voudrait donc dire…

 

Un bruit de tissu se fit entendre, malgré le chaos de la bataille qui rageait au dehors. Les pans de la tente étaient tirés, laissant apparaître un visage juvénile et enthousiaste, quoique noircit par de la poudre.

 

– Général Bonaparte ! Monsieur Bonnefoy ! lança le jeune homme avec un air enjoué.

 

– … Junot, lâcha Bonaparte, figé par la surprise.

 

– Junot, vous arrivez à point nommé ! lui répondit Francis.

 

– Je sais ! Qui croyez-vous a déclenché l'explosion pour surprendre nos ennemis ?

 

– … J'aurais du m'en douter, lâcha Bonaparte dans un souffle.

 

Francis eut un petit sourire narquois en réaction, mais en son for intérieur, il comprenait la réaction de son général. Jean-Andoche Junot avait bien mérité son surnom de « la Tempête ». C'était un jeune homme téméraire, intrépide, enthousiaste et qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Bonaparte disait souvent qu'il ne manquait pas d'audace, « ce qui était à la fois une de ses qualités et un de ses défauts » n'avait-il pas manqué d'ajouter.

 

Après tout, Bonaparte n'avait pas oublié le jour où il avait demandé à Junot d’ôter son uniforme militaire pour mieux accomplir sa mission, et que celui-ci lui avait répondu qu'il ne quitterait pas son uniforme, peu importe qu'il meure, car cela ferait « trop d'honneur pour les Anglais ». Il n'avait pas non plus oublié la fois où, couvert de terre suite à un boulet de canon, il aurait rit en commentant qu'il n'aurait finalement pas besoin de sable pour sécher l'encre de la lettre qu'il venait d'écrire, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de provoquer l'admiration de ses compagnons… et de Bonaparte.

 

– Drôle de manière pour un aide de camp de se faire canonnier, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Bonaparte en fixant Junot de son regard d'aigle.

 

Junot eut un petit rire, en réaction et s'empressa de les libérer.

 

Ils sortirent en vitesse de la tente, tâchant de se faire le plus discrets possible. Ils volèrent des armes ennemies et rejoignirent leur armée, toujours aux prises avec l'ennemi.

 

Plus tard, alors que l'armée française fêtait sa victoire autour d'un feu de camp, Bonaparte s'était retiré dans sa tente avec Francis et son aide de camp, examinant des cartes, debout devant son bureau.

 

– Cela fait une nouvelle victoire que nous remportons, commenta Bonaparte les yeux rivés sur sa carte, malgré notre malheureuse capture, cette campagne avance bien.

 

Il leva les yeux vers Junot :

 

– Étonnant stratagème, que vous avez tous utilisés, Junot, dit-il en le fixant de son regard d'aigle.

 

– Pensez, mon Général ! répondit Junot. Les soldats étaient si bouleversés de vous savoir, vous et notre nation, aux mains des ennemis qu'on s'est tous réunis afin d'élaborer un plan pour vous libérer au plus vite ! Alors, j'ai eu l'idée de déclencher une explosion près du camp afin de déstabiliser nos ennemis, et de vous libérer pendant que notre armée occuperait nos ennemis en lançant une attaque surprise !

 

– C'est une initiative bien dangereuse Junot, fit remarquer Bonaparte. Vous encourriez tous un énorme risque en allant attaquer l'ennemi de façon si abrupte et soudaine, nous aurions pu perdre beaucoup… Mais c'était audacieux, et nous avons gagné du terrain, je ne peux que vous en féliciter !

 

Junot en rougit de plaisir.

 

Bonaparte lui donna peu après congé. Sitôt Junot sorti, il lâcha un soupir qu'il semblait avoir retenu.

 

– J'avais un jour dit de cet homme qu'il ira loin, raconta-t-il soudain. J'ignorais à quel point j'avais raison.

 

Francis eut un petit rire en réaction.

 

– Il faut avouer qu'il force l'admiration, se contenta-t-il de commenter.

 

Et Bonaparte replongea dans ses cartes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Jean-Andoche Junot, duc d’Abrantès, dit « la Tempête » (1771- 1813) était un général français du Premier Empire, et également ancien secrétaire/aide de camp de Napoléon Bonaparte, qu'il admirait beaucoup. Les anecdotes sur le refus d'enlever son uniforme ainsi que la lettre qu'il écrivait sont véridiques. Très vite remarqué par Bonaparte, il aurait dit à son sujet : « Comment s’appelle ce jeune homme ? Junot ? Très bien ! Il fera son chemin. »**
> 
> **Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**


	3. A Rose by Any Other Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tous l'ignoraient, mais Arthur était un grand romantique dans l'âme... FrUk.

Il devait être approximativement une heure du matin lorsque Francis l'entendit clairement. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr au départ, étant encore un peu endormi et persuadé qu'il rêvait. Ce fut quand le bruit se fit plus distinct que Francis se réveilla plus clairement et se leva, sourcils froncés, cherchant la source de ce qu'il entendait.

 

C'était de la musique, jouée au luth, et elle venait en direction de sa fenêtre qui donnait côté rue. Francis se demanda l'espace d'un instant si un jeune prétendant était venu faire la cour à l'une de ses charmantes voisines en lui composant une sérénade. Il souriait presque à cette pensée. Que c'était beau, l'amour entre deux jeunes tourtereaux ! La curiosité prenant le pas dans son esprit, il sorti de son lit douillet, enfila une chemise de nuit et alla ouvrir sa fenêtre, curieux de voir l'allure du jeune Roméo en herbe.

 

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir sous sa fenêtre Arthur Kirkland, élégamment vêtu, une rose ornant son costume, portant un luth dont il jouait la mélodie.

 

\- Arthur, c'est toi ? demanda Francis, interloqué.

 

Même en pleine nuit, à peine éclairé de la lumière d'un lampadaire proche, Francis pouvait voir un rouge bien vif orner les joues d'Arthur.

 

\- Arthur, mais qu'est-ce que tu fab..., demanda Francis, vaguement amusé.

 

Sa surprise atteignit des sommets lorsque Arthur entreprit une autre mélodie avec son luth, et se mit à réciter :

 

_Francis ! lorsque je te vois bavard, vain._

_Inconstant, puéril, orgueilleux et plein de caprices ;_

_Dénué de cette modeste langueur qui rehausse le charme_

_Des yeux baissés, repentants des blessures_

_Causées par leur douce lueur et les guérissant aussitôt :_

_Aussitôt mon esprit enfiévré s’exalte et bondit._

_Aussitôt mon âme tressaute et se réjouit_

_De ce que si longtemps je sois resté fermé à l’amour._

_Mais quand je te discerne bon, charitable et tendre,_

_Ô ciel ! avec quel acharnement j’adore_

_Ta grâce enchanteresse ; — je brûle d’être_

_Ton défenseur — d’être ton Calidore —_

_Un vrai Chevalier de la Croix Rouge — un vaillant Léandre —_

_Pourvu que je sois aimé de toi comme ces héros de jadis !_

 

Il récitait cette poésie avec tant d'assurance et de ferveur, il semblait si concentré que Francis eut l'impression qu'Arthur avait du répéter plusieurs fois la récitation de ce poème. Si Arthur n'avait pas eu l'air aussi sérieux et concentré, Francis aurait presque eu l'impression qu'Arthur était ivre, mais il mettait tant de cœur et de ferveur dans ce poème que Francis ne pouvait s'empêcher de boire ses paroles, presque envoûté. Le cœur battant, il se laissa doucement emporter par la poésie et la mélodie de ses paroles.

 

A la fin du spectacle, Francis resta sans voix. Arthur était aussi rouge qu'une tomate, et il baissait parfois les yeux pour éviter de regarder Francis dans les yeux, se grattant de façon gênée le dos de son cou. Au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'il vit que Francis semblait avoir perdu l'usage de sa voix, il aboya :

 

\- Alors, _frog_? Tu comptes m'inviter chez toi ou me laisser me ridiculiser davantage en me laissant dans la rue en attendant que quelqu'un appelle la police pour tapage nocturne ?

 

Ses paroles semblèrent réveiller Francis, qui secoua la tête, et observa plus attentivement Arthur.

 

\- Tu serais capable de rester dans la rue toute la nuit ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

 

\- Je... je ne sais pas ! Peut-être ! Les gens font des choses stupides quand ils sont amoureux ! Il suffit de te voir pour s'en apercevoir, stupide grenouille !

 

Francis ne se rappela pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait rit aussi longtemps et aussi fort pour qu'il ait eut besoin de se tenir contre le rebord de sa fenêtre. Prenant cependant pitié d'Arthur, il descendit et alla lui ouvrir. Arthur allait se mettre à lui hurler dessus pour l'avoir fait attendre trop longtemps dehors et l'avoir laissé se ridiculiser, mais Francis ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit car aussitôt Arthur fut entré dans la demeure de Francis que celui-ci se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser avec toute la passion dont il était capable.

 

Arthur considéra, l'espace d'un instant, l'idée de le repousser et de lui donner une claque dont le Français se souviendrait, mais il chassa ces pensées et rendit à Francis son baiser avec fougue, laissant ses mains se perdre dans ses cheveux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Le poème est une reprise d'un poème de Keat : _Femme ! Lorsque je te vois..._ que j'ai légèrement modifié pour que ça corresponde à Francis. Voilà pour la petite info ;)**

**Author's Note:**

> **Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**


End file.
